


The Fallen Dragon

by Delta_Death



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Genji Hating Himself, Gore, Me being a lazy cunt, Smut, Still figuring this site out, Swearing, There are gonna be more chapters, attempted suicide, dark themes, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Death/pseuds/Delta_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji, the Fallen Dragon of the North Wind, struck down by his brother, Hanzo, was injured and maimed beyond saving. But he was. Now, he has to deal with the burden of taking down his clan, and being stuck in a body he never wanted. Follow him on his journey through his life until the climactic ending. Some will live. Some will die. Stay tuned for the Fallen Dragon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon Falls, The Dragon Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, I am a lazy cunt. That is all.
> 
> But anyways, back to the point. I am making this because I am hooked on Overwatch. (And I’m a Genji fanboy.) I’m hoping to make this one long. Really long. I’m considering this as a job now since my current application didn’t get a response...Yet…  
> Anyways, let’s get this rolling. Also, if you want to see that story I’ve been collabing with a friend of mine, just look up RWBY: Siege. It’s a mix between Rainbow Six and RWBY. It’s on Fanfiction.Net though.
> 
> Unneeded disclaimer: I don’t own Overwatch, and I wouldn’t want to, or any of it’s characters.

The Shimada Clan. A family of ninja assassins who have ruled over Hanamura for countless decades. They were feared and known throughout the country of Japan. All forms of criminal activity went through them. Assassinations, heists, drug dealing, and much much more. Within the Shimada Clan, two children were born. Genji Shimada and Hanzo Shimada. The Dragon of the North Wind, and the Dragon of the Sound Wind. They were the sons of the clan leader, and were heirs to the throne of Hanamura. As they grew up, they took ninja training, as is tradition in the Shimada Clan. They became skilled warriors, and were the most skilled of the clan.  
Genji Shimada, however, did not wish to live the life of a crime lord. Instead, he became a playboy, going to clubs, partying, drinking and going after girls. He enjoyed this lifestyle, and his father didn’t mind it. However, many clan members said he was a liability to the clan, and should be dealt with. Genji’s father refused to get rid of Genji, which made many clan members uneasy.  
Genji’s older brother, Hanzo, was different though. He found honor in doing what the clan was made for. He became the crime lord his brother didn’t want to be.  
One fateful day, Genji and Hanzo’s father passed, and Hanzo became head of the clan. Due to this, Hanzo began to ask more from Genji. Hanzo asked to take his role in the family seriously, yet Genji refused to do so, as he wanted to live the life he wanted to live. This angered Hanzo, and the two brothers grew a grudge against each other. And this grudge is reaching a breaking point. 

-p

Genji stumbled into the Shimada Castle in Hanamura. He had dark circles under his eyes. His walking was all over the place, and he was tripping over himself. His speech was slurred and his breath smelled of whiskey. The clan members standing guard looked towards the drunk young man, shaking their heads. 

As Genji walked into his family's living quarters, he could see Hanzo, sitting on his knees, eyes closed as he sat in front of a banner. 

“Brother, you are late.” Hanzo said calmly, not moving from his spot. Genji stumbled to his brother and chuckled.

“It’s not like I missed anything...Wait, did I miss something!? What did I miss?” Genji asked, an genuine look of worry on his face, thinking he missed something important. 

“You were to be home hours ago for a clan meeting. You never showed up.” This was when Hanzo stood up and turned to Genji. “You decided to drink alcohol instead. Genji, this is why so many in the clan want you gone!”

Genji formed a scowl and was able to stand up straight. “What I do with my free time is none of the clans buisness! I can do whatever I damn well please. You are the head of the clan, I don’t understand why I have to come to every meeting if you can just fill me in!”

“That is not the point Genji! You are becoming a liability! You spend money on alcohol and clubs, when that money belongs to the clan!” Hanzo shouted, slamming his foot down.

“Who cares!? We get thousands every day! Millions each month! Does it really matter that I spend a few hundred every now and then?!” Genji was growing tired of Hanzo’s bickering about what he does. 

“It does matter! You are a Shimada! A Shimada is to be feared! They are to be intimidating! Not playboys who go out partying!”

“I took that same ninja course you took! I am intimidating!” Genji growled at Hanzo.

“Intimidating!? Please, you are drunk! Anyone can simply walk up to you and push you, and you would be on the floor! Is that intimidating!? NO! THAT IS PATHETIC!” Hanzo snapped, with Genji wincing in return. The younger brother simply pushed his brother and walked by him to his room. Hanzo was left alone, the anger in his system slowly draining as he breathing in and out deeply. He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and returned to his previous position, on his knees in front of the banner. 

 

Genji walked into his room and slammed the sliding door, putting his hands over his face and groaning. These arguments were happening more and more. And with each one, they got more violent. Genji knew it was only a matter of time until a clan member gained the confidence to kill him. He’s known this for a while. This is the very reason that he get’s drunk most nights. To forget that things are reaching a boiling point.  
Genji decided to lay the whole thing aside and go to bed. He would have a splitting headache in the morning, so getting some much needed rest was what Genji really needed. He laid on his bed and sighed. His eyes closed and he almost instantly fell asleep. 

 

Genji found himself in a room, lit by candles, the smell of incense filling the air. He noticed that he was a lot shorter than normal. And yet, he was standing up perfectly. He became confused until he heard a voice that he hasn’t heard in a long time. 

“Genji my son, come here and sit with us. I have a story to tell you and your brother.” The voice rang in Genji’s ears. The voice he waited to hear again for so long. The only voice that gave him comfort and made him feel safe. His father’s voice. The deep, yet soothing sound of his father’s voice calmed him, as Genji found himself walking to his father and sitting down in front of him, next to his brother. Even though his father was seen as a villain in the eyes of most, and he did bad things, he was a great father, and Genji always held him to that.

“What will the story be this time, Father?” Hanzo asked, eager to hear the stories of heroes saving the day. He was practically bouncing in his spot. Genji smiled at Hanzo, and looked up to his Father, awaiting the answer to Hanzo’s question. 

“This tale is of two legendary dragon brothers. The Dragon of the North Wind, and the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the heavens. They looked down upon the world they worked hard to build, and down at the people, helping build it even higher. But the two brothers argued over who could better control their land. Their quarrel turned to rage and a violent struggle darkened the skies, until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, who fell to Earth, shattering the land.” 

Genji and Hanzo gasped. “But, aren’t they supposed to love each other? Family is supposed to love each other.” Hanzo asked, his brown eyes beading up at his father. 

“Sometimes, bonds, even as strong as family bonds, can be shattered.” The Father told them. “Now, where was I…? Ah, yes. The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed he realised his solitude, and the sweetness of victory turned to ash. For years, the dragons grief threw the world into discord, and he knew only bitterness and sorrow. One day, a stranger called up to the dragon and asked, ‘Oh Dragon Lord! Why are you so distraught?’ The Dragon told him, ‘Seeking power, I killed my brother. But without him, I am lost.’ The Stranger replied, ‘You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now, you must heal. Walk the Earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility, then you will find peace.’” 

Genji and Hanzo looked at each other, then back up to their father. “Father, who is this stranger? Why did he call up to the dragon?” Genji asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“I will get to that soon. We are just getting to the good part. After more exchanging of words, the Stranger revealed his identity. Upon the moment of seeing who it was, the Dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time, he was able to clearly see the world around him, and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what was once destroyed. To make the wrong things right. To bring day to the night. To bring light to the dark.”

“Did that actually happen?” Hanzo asked, sitting up in anticipation. 

“Some say it did. Some say it hasn’t and won’t. But others say that it has yet to happen, and will happen soon.” Their Father told them, patting Hanzo’s head. “I must go now, but I will be back soon. Don’t get into any trouble while I am away.” Their Father hugged his two children and stood up, walking out of the room. As soon as his figure disappeared, Genji was suddenly standing, at his usual height, walking backwards while atop of Hanamura, the bustling streets below full of lights. The sky was dark and rain poured down onto him and the person in front of him, making him back up. 

“Hanzo...Don’t do this! We’re brothers! We’re blood!” Genji cried out with tears pouring from his eyes, down his face. He was shakily holding a katana in his hands as he backed away from the person, now known to be Hanzo. However, it was just a black figure. Like a shadow. Hanzo’s face could not be made out at all. 

“...You are not my brother!” An almost demonic voice shouted from the dark figure as it rushed towards Genji and horizontally slashed with it’s own katana. Suddenly, Genji could feel a warm and wet liquid pour down from his chest. He slowly looked down to see blood coming from an incredibly large gash on his chest. Genji backed up a few steps before tripping off of the ledge, falling into the streets below. It all went in slow motion. He saw the dark figure turn and walk away, not looking back as the sounds of honking cars could be heard below him. Emotions swept through Genji. Betrayal, anger, sadness, regret, sorrow, hate...Vengeance…. 

“He betrayed me…” Genji muttered, his voice twisted with hatred as he body hit the ground. 

 

Genji shot up from the bed, panting and sweating. His eyes were wide open and his right hand gripped his chest. His mouth was agape and his heart was pounding faster than it ever has before. If anything, he was scared to death more than he was anything else. He rubbed his eyes, a burning feeling in them. They were strained, but why? He had just slept. Maybe it was from last night. And speaking of last night, his head was pounding. Genji sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he laid on his back once again, groaning in pain of his head. 

He looked to his right and saw three bottles of pain medication, as well as two other empty ones. He’s been using them a lot more lately. Hangovers never end greatly, and only serve to make the day a drag. He needed to take a day off from partying. It’s hard work, even if it is fun. Besides, last night was the 12th time in a row he’s gone out drinking, and only three of those 12 times did he not come with a drunk woman clinging to him. He was the Playboy of Hanamura after all. 

Genji grabbed one of the bottles of pills and stood up. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 5 A.M. Usually he would wake up a lot later than that, but he didn’t mind it. He dragged his feet along, taking his sluggish body to the kitchen. He peeked his head inside and saw no one inside. He sighed and walked in, his feet still dragging. He grabbed a cup from one of the cabinets and put it in the sink, filling it up with cold water. He opened the bottle of pills and popped three into his mouth before taking the water and downing it. The pain should subside soon, hopefully. Those pills haven’t failed him yet. He yawned and stretched his arms, walking to the refrigerator and opening it, receiving a blast of cool air from it. He looked at the shelves for something he could take and saw a bowl of assorted fruits. He was too lazy to make anything at the moment, so he just grabbed the bowl and returned to his room. He sat in his chair, turned on the television, kicked his feet up and watched what looked like a crappy movie about sharks and tornadoes. Wasn’t there a movie like that made in America a while ago?

 

Hours Later 

Hanzo stood on a platform, looking over the city of Hanamura. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. He was in deep thought. His mind and consciousness were having a war with each other. His mind told him to do what was best for the clan. To rid the Shimada Crime Ring of its burden. It was logical, and would gain the favors of quite a few of the clan members. It made sense. This nuisance was only spending clan money for reckless things. If this disease was ‘cured’, there would be no problems. 

But his consciousness told him otherwise. It was immoral. It was murder. He would be spilling Shimada blood in the place where no Shimada should die. He would be betraying his own flesh and blood. 

These thoughts ran through his mind, and day after day he is reminded of them, and a great sadness builds inside of him. But today was the day for a decision to be made. Today was the day that Genji Shimada would die. Killed by the person he calls not only ‘Brother’, but ‘Friend’. 

 

It was late. Sunset was almost here. Genji had finally left his room, and was in the main area of the Shimada Castle. Large lanterns lite the area, and a large cloth with writing in Japanese hung from the end of the room. This was where most activity was, yet it lays dormant. Empty. Genji found it strange, but didn’t mind as he rested against the railing. He could remember memories of his youth come to light in his mind. His whole family, having a wonderful time. Playing. Laughing. Smiling. What a family should be like. The happy look of his Mother’s face. His Father’s hearty laughter. Hanzo’s genuine smile. It made him feel such a sense of nostalgia. 

He snapped out of it when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked above on one of the platforms to see his brother Hanzo in his combat outfit, sword on his back and a dark look about him.  
“Hanzo? What are you doing up there? And why are you dressed like that? Come to drag me on another mission again?” Genji asked, his hands resting in his pockets. Hanzo remained silent, his gaze down towards the floor instead of towards Genji. 

“Genji. It is time. I have given you many warnings before this, and many more chances. No more. Your days of a Shimada are over, Genji.” Hanzo announced as he jumped down from the platform and landed not too far from Genji. “Your life ends now.” 

Genji went wide eyed as he began to back up. “Hanzo, you are joking, right? Right!?” He grew panicked and looked for something, anything to defend himself with in case this wasn’t a trick. However, a katana was thrown at Genji, and landed at his feet.

“I will make this fight even, Genji. But I will not hold back. Fight me, brother.” Hanzo unsheathed his sword, getting into position. Genji grabbed his sword and also got into a position.  
“Hanzo, we don’t need to do this! Can’t we talk about this!?” Genji pleaded, but the look his brother gave was one of disapproval. 

“The time for talk is over. Now, we fight.” Hanzo, with a loud battle cry, jumped forward into the air and raised his sword high above him. Genji only has a few moments to react before he raised his sword horizontally, blocking Hanzo’s vertical slash. Hanzo put his strength into pushing Genji down, as Genji pushed up against the force weighing down upon him. Hanzo took the chance and kicked Genji back, staggering the younger brother before Hanzo performed a forward slash, cutting Genji’s clothing. As Genji once again staggered back, a small amount of blood seeped from the tear in his clothing. Genji snarled and charged at Hanzo. A futile attempt to strike as Hanzo simply moved out of the way and held his sword out, causing Genji to make a hard stop before being hit in the back by the butt of Hanzo’s katana. Genji nearly tripped over and looked behind him to see Hanzo charging for another attack. Genjo quickly backflipped over Hanzo and ran to the end of the room, towards the large cloth. He looked back and saw Hanzo charging once again, looking as if he was going for a full frontal attack. Genji quickly moved his sword into a defensive position, only for Hanzo to completely run by Genji, slashing at his back as he jumped onto the higher floor. Using his time wisely, Hanzo turned around and jumped down, slashing at Genji’s back again in the same spot, cutting the same would further and causing more blood to spill from it. 

Genji winced in pain as he backed up into the hanging decor. He looked up at it, and back down to meet the blade of Hanzo’s sword at his face. It seemed like time stopped for a moment, Genji freezing as he looked at the cold steel of Hanzo’s blade. And within an instant, the blade cut into his face, cutting through flesh, muscle, and then bone. The decor behind it was split in two, blood splattering onto it. Genji dropped his sword and clutched his face, crying out in agony. He could feel the bone in his face split open and nearly shatter. He looked back, peeking between his fingers to see Hanzo walked towards him. He quickly ran right, to the balcony. There, he had nowhere else to go, but down. He ran to the outside and stopped there. The orange and red sky was replaced with grey, dark clouds, pouring out drops of rain on top of him. The blood and rain mixed together, soaking his clothing as he turned behind him and saw Hanzo approaching. 

“I wish it did not have to come to this, Genji, but it has.” Hanzo spoke out as a blue aura grew around him. His eyes glowed blue and he twirled his sword, twin dragons appearing from them. 

“RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!” The twin dragons flew towards Genji, hitting him as the energy seared and burned his skin. His clothing was torn away as his flesh turned red and cuts were marked on his skin. Hanzo suddenly charged forward, and with the speed of lightning, slashed away at Genji with no intent of stopping. Finally, once the flurry was over, Genji stood, only a seared, scarred body left of what was once Genji Shimada. Except he didn’t stand. His legs were severed from his body, his right arm cut to pieces and his left one scarred and cut beyond saving. Genji couldn’t speak, as he didn’t have the energy to.  
Hanzo walked over to what remained of his brother, grabbed him by the neck and held him to eye level. 

“I did this for the clan. Farwell, Genji. Die.” And with that, Hanzo threw Genji off of the balcony, leaving Genji to fall to the streets below. The last thing the fallen Shimada brother would see, was his brother, slowly turning his back and walking away. And in a mere second, his body hit the pavement, shattering what was left of him, along with his humanity. His soul.  
The Genji Hanamura once knew, had died. 

Blood seeped from the spot Genji laid in, as he was no longer alive. He was far from it.  
A shriek.  
A shout.  
The sound of someone vomiting.  
A Swedish accent.  
The dialing of numbers on a phone.  
A deep and German tone.  
The shouts of men and women.  
Sirens.  
These were the things Genji could hear. He couldn’t see. Not yet. He was still trying his greatest to keep himself awake. He was failing, as he felt himself drift into sleep. A deep sleep. One that would last for days. But in his mind, those sounds were the last thing he would hear. So he thought.

 

10 Minutes Earlier

Below the great Shimada Castle, two men walked. One was a short man with a robotic arm. He had a long, light blond beard hanging from his chin. A welding mask sat on top of his head.

Next to him was a man much taller than any other person around. He wore what looked like heavy knight armor, and a hammer connected to his back with a jet in the same place. Their named were Torbjorn and Reinhardt. Both were a part of an organization, renowned for their work in the Omnic Crisis, saving people from danger and being heroes. They were on their way to a bard after busting an operation by the Shimada Clan. 

“They may have had Sentry Turrets, but they didn’t expect me to be there! That mission was too easy! Some people are too stupid when it comes to getting around shields.” Reinhardt said with a chuckled as he walked along the streets with Torbjorn.  
“Those Sentries were nothing compared to my turrets! They are things of beauty.” You could say that Torbjorn loves his turrets more than he loves a cold drink. And he loves a nice cold one. 

“Your turrets are mo-” Reinhardt was interrupted when an ear piercing shriek was heard from up ahead. Both Overwatch members ran to the origin of the scream to discover a small child, covering his eyes, standing in front of…

“Mein Gott…” Reinhardt muttered as he stared at the ground. Torbjorn had his mouth wide open when he saw it as well. 

A charred, broken body, lying on the ground, blood running from it. When Torbjorn got a look at the poor persons only remaining arm, he leaned to the road and puked. Meanwhile, Reinhardt told a man next to him to call an ambulance while he blocked the scene from most of the public's view.

Within moments, an ambulance arrived. They picked up the charred body and placed it into the back of the ambulance. Reinhardt and Torbjorn went along with the ambulance, not knowing why exactly they were so interested in what happened. Their only excuse was that they were there when it happened. But for some reason, they felt responsible to help this person in any way possible. When they arrived at the hospital, the body was taken straight to the emergency room, while Torbjorn and Reinhardt waited outside. For an hour, they sat in silence. 

“...What the hell could have done that to the poor lad?” Torbjorn asked, still amazed at the damage that was inflicted. 

“I don’t know...I hope they turn out okay though.” Reinhardt responded. They ceased conversation for the next five hours. On the sixth, the doors to the ER surgery room opened, and a doctor walked to see Torbjorn and Reinhardt. 

“Are you with the man inside here?” The doctor asked. The two Overwatch members looked at each other and nodded. 

“Alright then. Well, the situation is troubling. More than that. I’m surprised he is still alive. The poor man has been burnt to a crisp. Almost every bone in his body has been shattered and he is missing most of his limbs. We’re doing the best we can, but unless we get a miracle, this man will die. He is in such a critical state, I never thought someone could sustain this much damage in live through it.” The doctor was obviously amazed, yet troubled. Torbjorn looked up at the doctor. 

“Is there anything you can do for the lad? Anything at all?” 

“We can try to stabilize his condition, but he will most likely not live through it to see it succeed.” The doctor responded. “I wish we could do more but...He...He is going to die.”

Reinhardt stepped in. “You said you need a miracle, right? I think I know a miracle worker who can help.”

“And who is that?” The doctor asked in curiosity. 

“Doctor Angela Ziegler.”

\- 

It was 3 A.M, and Angela, or Mercy, was asleep at her desk, snoozing soundly as she caught up on some much needed rest. She has been working for three whole days with no sleep, healing patients, dealing with the higher ups and working her healing magic. She had only been resting for a few hours when suddenly, her communicator began to ring. It lite up the dark room, as the screen displayed the name ‘Reinhardt’. Angela lazily opened her eyes and looked over to her communicator. She sighed and slowly reached her hand out to pick it up, pressing the answer button. 

“Yes Reinhardt? What is it?” She responded with a tired voice and a long yawn. 

“Mercy, just a heads up, we’re stopping by! It’s really important!” Reinhardt responded. 

“Reinhardt, whatever it is, can it wait? I’m trying to get some rest…” Mercy groan as she sat up and stretched her arms. 

“No! We have someone who is...Uh, how can I say this…”

“This man is in a critical condition and if he does not get proper treatment from you, he will die. And I assure you, this is different than any normal injuries or burns.” A stranger's voice came through.  
“Um, who is this?” Angela asked, confused on who was speaking. 

“Doctor Makato Sodoko. I’m one of the best medical professionals in Japan, according to records. Now, please prepare yourself for what we are bringing to you. And be quick, we are arriving soon. And by helicopter.” The transmission ended suddenly. Angela was surprised with the response, but got up quickly. She made her way to an empty surgery room within Overwatch’s Japan base and gathered other nurses, interns and doctors. 

10 minutes pass by and she has the equipment she needs for just about every scenario. Now, she just needed to wait for the patient to arrive. The doors to the surgery room flew open with two nurses pulled in the patient. And that’s when Mercy saw the full extent of what the doctor meant my ‘Critical Condition’. Never in her life has she seen anyone as damaged as this. Her jaw dropped as she was quick to cover her mouth, horrified by what she saw. In after the charred body came the doctor from the transmission.

“More than you expected?” The doctor asked, adjusting his glasses.The gloves and lab coat he had on were soaked with blood. “I’ll give you a quick run down. All bones in his body are shattered, he has three limbs missing, and his left arm is shredded. His skin is charred and burned and he has multiple scars all across his body. Like I said, he’s in a critical state and requires immediate aid. Your friends said you could save him, so, what can you do for the poor boy?” 

Angela could only gasp at the charred body. She turned her head towards Doctor Sodoko. “H-How did this happen…? Who could have done this…? How are you so calm about all of this!?” 

Doctor Sodoko sighed. “I’m not calm. I’m just panicking on the inside. And as for the other two, I have no clue. All I’m worried about is this young man. Now, please, can you answer my question?” 

Angela’s mind was in a state of confusion. What was she going to do? How could she save this man? “...For now, just make sure he stays alive. I need to talk to an associate of mine. He might help.” 

 

Darkness. That was all he could see. All he could feel. The pain was gone. But all he could sense was darkness. Darkness...Hatred...Betrayal. Hanzo. 

‘Hanzo...I’m...I’m going to kill him...And make him suffer...He will die as I did.’ 

The darkness is returning. To claim what is theirs. To bring his soul and mind back into the ether. Into the dark void of death. Death comes. 

-

Slipping in and out of the void. He doesn’t know how long it’s been. But to him, it’s felt like an eternity. Was he actually dead? Did he travel to the place where people go when they die? Is there really no Heaven or Hell to travel to after death? No Valhalla? No Underworld? Is he stuck in a Limbo? On some waiting list to get into whatever afterlife? So many questions. But a deadman asks no questions. If he was dead, there would be no questions, only answers. Or would there be? There he goes again. No more questions. He just needs rest. Will this void not grant him his wish? Things are getting darker. Death comes to claim him once again.

-

It’s been 9 days. Nine days of hell for the doctors and scientist. The man was on the brink of death at nearly every moment of the past five days, and the remainder was building and attaching cybornetics to him. Doctor Sodoko and Angela worked on stabilizing him and attaching the parts, Angela doing most of the work, and Winston working on the cybernetics for the man. And, even against Angela’s wishes, Winston put his own ‘additions’ in. Angela is still angry about that, and now, she is watching over her patient, waiting for him to wake up while Doctor Sodoko helped other patients since Mercy wasn’t there for them.  
Angela was currently seated next to the bed, watching the young man’s heart rate. She had nothing else to do while she waited for him to wake up. The constant beeping of the machines and the whirring of the young man’s new body put her in a trance, making her stare off into space. While she did so, Doctor Sodoko walked in and placed a clipboard with a notepad next to her on the table, making her snap out of it. 

“Oh, uh, Doctor Sodoko. How are the other patients?” Angela asked, taking the clipboard.

“They are all recovering well. Except for those still in surgery with the other doctors. Other than that, pretty well I suppose. Now, that clipboard contains questions for this young man when he wakes...Up...He’s awake...Good timing.” 

Angela looked confused for a moment before turning her head to the bed, the see the masked face of the young man staring at her.

“Ah, welcome back to the land of the living young man. I am Doctor Sodoko, and this is Doctor Ziegler. Now, Doctor Ziegler needs to ask you a few questions. As for me, I shall return shortly.” And with that, the Japanese doctor left the room. Angela sighed and looked down at the notepad before turning it face down on the table. 

“Greetings, I am Dr. Angela Ziegler of Overwatch. Can you understand what I am saying?” Angela asked. She needed to know if he understood English, and if he didn’t, she’d have to use her broken Japanese speech. The young man nodded slightly as a response.

“Alright, that’s good. Can you speak?” Once again, the young man nodded his head yes.

“What is your name?” Angela asked.That’s when all movement from him stopped. Angela was wondering if she did something wrong. Usually, patients who can speak give out their names almost instantly. 

“...G….G...Genji…” The young man responded. It didn’t sound like a speech problem. It sounded like he was being careful as to not say something. 

“Your last name?” Angela asked. Now this cause some silence. Genji looked up towards the ceiling, not saying anything.

“Please, Genji, I need your last name.” Angela pleaded. She needed to know who to contact so she can call his family. 

“.....Shimada. Genji Shimada.” Genji muttered. Under his mask, he closed his eyes and held his breath. Revealing information like that could get him into a really bad situation, especially since he’s in an Overwatch base now. 

Angela froze. ‘Did...Did he say Shimada? As in...No, that can’t be...But...He…’ She was at a loss for words. The very reason why she was in Japan was because of the Shimada clan. And now, Genji Shimada, a high ranking figure in the Shimada clan, lay before her. “...Genji...Um...Can you tell me what happened to you? Please?”

Genji looked towards the doctor. She had a look of fear mixed with confusion. She doesn’t realise that he cannot possibly hurt anyone in this state. “...My brother...Hanzo Shimada...He...He betrayed me...He nearly killed me...He...He did this to me…That bastard!” Genji suddenly sprung up from his bed, anger filling him as he remembers the fight. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t prepared. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. That’s why he lost. 

“Genji, please calm down! I don’t want you to reopen any wounds you still have. What’s...Left of your body is still healing.” Angela said as tensed up around the Shimada ninja. When Angela said that, Genji stopped and looked down at himself. He saw mechanical parts. Where his flesh used to be, was now synthetic metal. 

“What...Happened to me? How bad did my Brother hurt me?” Genji asked, horrified by what Angela might say.

“...You lost three limbs, and had to get the last amputated. All of your bones were shattered and your skin was seared. You were on the verge of death, so I put you in a cybernetic body to help keep you alive.”  
Genji could feel his heart, or what was left of it, beat faster. He could also hear it on the machine. ‘I...I almost died...I nearly died...She saved me…’ Genji looked up at Angela and tried to smile behind the mask, but it only pained him to do so. “Thank you, Doctor...Ziegler, was it? I owe you my life.”

“Oh, you owe me nothing. I do this all the time. It’s my job.” Angela smiled at Genji. She didn’t get many thanks from the soldiers who only rushed off once healed.

“You saved my life. Of course I owe you. I shall repay you someday.” Genji nodded to her, and forced himself to smile through the pain.

Angela sighed, but nodded. “Alright, if you insist. So, I-”

“Mercy.” 

Angela stopped. She knew that voice. The infamous Strike Commander of Overwatch, Jack Morrison. “What is it, Jack? I’m a bit busy right now.”

“I was listening. You mind if I talk with Mr. Shimada? Alone.” Jack said as he walked in, crossing his arms when he got to the foot of the bed.

“Jack, I need to make sure that nothing from the procedure has gone wrong. And why were you listening?” Angela protested.

“Alright then, you can stay. Not like this is private information anyways. Though, it’ll make things a little harder with you here.” Jack said. And Angela knew exactly what he was talking about. It bothered her that he didn't answer her other question though.  
“Jack, you can’t. He just woke up and is dealing with a lot of stress right now.” Angela didn’t want to put Genji in any more than what he was already in. 

“I’m sorry Mercy, but you know this is a huge advantage.” Jack said with a stern face. Her turned his head to Genji. “Alright kid, I know you just woke up, but I need to ask you something. Since you are a Shimada, you know a lot about them. Right?” 

Genji simply nodded.

“Good. Then I have an offer for you. Would you like to join Overwatch and help take down the Shimada clan once and for all? Considered tha-” 

“Yes.” Genji’s answer took no thinking or thought process. A chance to strike back on those who betrayed him is just what he needed. Angela was surprised by Genji’s quick answer, but Morrison expected it. 

“Good. It’ll be a pleasure working with you kid. Once you're healed up and ready for rehabilitation, I’ll have someone give you a tour before you get on training.” Jack said, a smirk on his face as he turned and walked out of the room quickly. Angela wasn’t amused by Jack’s actions. 

“Damn that man. Sorry about that. He really shouldn’t have done it. Now of all times.”

“It is alright, Doctor. I do not mind joining your organization. I would much enjoy watching the Shimada clan crumble. I never liked our criminal ways.” Genji spoke of the truth. And he meant every word of what he meant. 

“Well, alright. So, how do you feel? In your new body?” Angela asked, picking up the clipboard. Genji looked down at himself. He looked at his hands and clutched them gently.

“I’m...Not sure...It feels strange...It will take some getting used to, but I’ll get used to it.”

“Any pain? Are your parts irritating?” Angels checked off a mark on the pad.

“No. But my hand...I can feel something in my hand. It’s strange.” He tapped his right arm and a latch opened on his arm. He saw slots filled with shurikens that seem to go up to his hand. “Woah…”

While Genji looked at his arm in curiosity, Angela frowned. She didn’t want to turn him into a weapon, but Winston’s curiosity got the better of him. While the scientist thought it was an improvement to flesh and blood, Angela thought differently. 

“I’m sorry about that, bu-”

“No, this is great. I am a master with shurikens, so this is great. This will help greatly. Since I’m joining you and all.” Genji said, a small chuckled slightly coming from him. 

“Then I guess that’s good. One we get a proper check up though, I need to find someone for you to train with while you're in rehabilitation.” Mercy began to go through the people who would. Jack seemed like the best option, but he’s simply too busy. Reyes would help, but he may be too harsh on Genji. The only two available people who would be willing are Tracer and Reinhardt. She’ll think it over, and see what would work best for him. For now, it is time for his checkup.


	2. Welcome to Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has finally healed and is ready to be taken around the Watchpoint. And his tour guide is all too giddy to show him around as well. Time to meet the team.

It was only a day before Genji was on his feet. Walking, talking, running. He has yet to be seen jumping. He’s saving all that for rehabilitation. For now, he had to stick to walking and running. Mercy had instructed for Tracer to show him around the base. Genji had been waiting in the same room he had been in since he woke up. He quietly waited for his tour guide to arrive. Unfortunately, no one told him who he was receiving the tour from, so he sat silently, hoping someone would come by soon.

As he waited, Genji began to think about what happened the week before. He remembered the incident vividly. Every slash, every step, and every word, as if he had watched it play over and over again in his head. 

He didn’t blame himself for what happened. Hanzo had the blame. And he was going to pay for his actions. They were brothers. Family. They were to uphold and keep the Shimada Clan from falling apart. Hanzo basically ruined it. For now, genji was out for blood. Shimada blood. Genji pictured in his mind an image of himself cutting Hanzo down in the same fashion that he was put through. He could imagine Hanzo’s scared, horrified face as Genji threw him into the streets below. Genji felt no remorse or guilt when thinking this. In fact, it made him smile. He could remember how his brother spat venom at him in the form of words. That only fueled his hatred for his brother. And this hatred wouldn’t burn out any time soon. 

Little did Genji know that down a ways in the building, a British woman with a pep in her step walked down the halls to the infirmary. A machine covered her chest and part of her back, with holes in them glowing a bright color of blue. She wore sunglasses atop her head, since there was no need for them inside. She hummed a short tune as she walked, a smile on her face the whole way. She eventually reached a door with a room number on it, and a name tag below it. 

Genji Shimada.

Just the person she was looking for. The woman pulled her access card from her pocket and swiped it over the sign next to the door. It made a slight click, signifying that it had unlocked. Genji heard this too as his head snapped to the door. He kept his eyes on it as it opened. In stepped one of the most well known Overwatch members in the world. Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton. Genji was surprised. Why would the most famous person in the organization be his guide. He expected a simple soldier or a nurse to show him around. It seems that wasn’t the case as Tracer stepped inside, a welcoming smile plastered on her face. 

“So, you’re Genji. Nice to meet ya! My name is Tracer! I was told you were a part of the Shimada Clan. What’s it like? How much money did ya have? Why did you come here to help us?” Tracer bounced around Genji, speaking too fast for Genji to process what she was saying. He only understood her intro. When Tracer stopped moving to look at Genji, he merely stared at her in confusion. 

“...Hi?” Tracer had a blank face as he squeaked out a simple ‘Hi’. Her face began to form a smile once again, her body shaking slightly before she burst out in laughter. “...Uh…” The laughter went on for a few more minutes before Tracer stopped laughing.

“Oh that was too good…” Tracer had a hand on her stomach, it being sore from her laughing. “Oh my belly hurts…” She let out a few more chuckles before looking up at Genji, who had his head tilted in confusion. 

“...What is so funny? I do not get it.” Genji was confused. All he did way say ‘Hi’. What was funny about that?

“I was expecting a different response, or just silence. I just wasn’t expecting it. Anyways, I’m supposed to tour you around, yeah? Just follow me and I will show you everything this base has to offer! Hopefully we’ll meet some friends on the way! Let’s go!” Tracer blinked to the door and stood by it. Genji was surprised at how fast she moved to the door, but followed her at his own pace. Which was simply walking. As they both walked out the door, Genji was greeted with white and orange colors. He looked to his right and saw a long hallway with multiple doors, and to his left were other operating rooms. Tracer took a right and walked down the hallway, slightly faster than Genji’s pace. They soon exited the hallway and was greeted with an interesting sight. The hallway lead to a large circular room, with many people scattered around in it. There were many other doors which lead to other hallways, all having labels on top. He looked at the door he left and saw the words ‘Infirmary’ in bold orange. He then looked to the other doors. Gym, Shooting Range, Engineering/Maintenance, Cafe, three doors labeled ‘Living Quarters, Hanger, Armory, and Recreations. There were a few more doors, but those were the ones that stood out with the large labeling. 

“Welcome to Watchpoint Nagasaki! This is the Japanese Overwatch Base, and as it’s named, it’s located in the city of Nagasaki. This is basically the HQ for the countries surrounding Japan such as China, Indonesia, the Philippines, and Hawaii. It was set up a few months ago since the problems in this part of the world need some attention too. But isn’t this a cool place though? We have a pretty cool spot overlooking the ocean too! Pretty cool right?” As Tracer went on her tangent, Genji looked towards the Hangar door. Hangars usually have an opening for aircrafts to fly out of, right? He needed to see the sky, feel the wind and breath in fresh air. 

“Can..We go to the Hangar first?” Genji asked, trying not to be rude since it is the tour guides duty to pick where to go. Tracer gave him a nod.

“Sure, if that’s where you want to go first, then I have no objections.” With that, Tracer took Genji to the Hangar. The doors slid open, revealing a very large area with aircrafts lined up, ready for launch at any time. At the end, Genji could see the opening to the Hangar. As he neared it, he could see that it was sunset. The sky was a beautiful color of orange with hardly any clouds in sight. The sun was just about to touch the horizon, the water reflecting its warm rays. Genji could feel it. Doctor Ziegler told him that he had a unique ability that allowed his completely robotic parts feel things. Warmth, cold, pain, pleasure. He would be able to feel the smallest insect crawling on his armor. It was interesting, but he was currently focused on the sight in front of him. He sat down on the edge of the floor and watched the sun disappear over the horizon. Tracer silently watched him.

“Just needed some fresh air, huh?” She asked him, going to sit down next to him. He nodded, taking another breath. The air he had been breathing for the past few days had been sterile and smelled of metal. Here, the air was fresh and cool. 

“While it may not be my favorite time of day, it sure is pretty, ain’ it?” A deep voice said from behind them. Tracer gasped and her face turned into a look of excitement as he hopped up.

“McCree! You're here!...Why are you here?” The Western man chuckled and walked up to pat her shoulder. 

“I saw you two head in here, and noticed the kid here. Since I never saw him before, I took a guess that he was the new guy, so I came to introduce myself.” Genji stood up and looked towards McCree. He has seen many old movies about cowboys and outlaws, wearing strange hats, carrying revolvers and having a gruff voice. This man was like that. A lot like that. McCree held his hand out to shake Genji’s. “It’s nice to meet ya…”

Genji looked down at McCree’s hand and nervously shook hands with him. “Genji. Genji Shimada.”

“I’m not gonna question why you of all people joined Overwatch, but welcome to our little family. Anyways, I’m gonna catch some shut-eye. See you two later.” McCree tipped his hat and turned around, walking out of the hangar. 

“McCree is one of the best shots in Overwatch. With a pistol, I mean. He’s a good man. Now, how about we head over to the cafe? It’s next door, c’mon!” Tracer grabbed Genji’s hand and basically dragged him away from the hangar. Once they entered the Cafe, Genji noticed that robots were taking orders instead of there being people cooking whatever was on the menu. The robots worked fast. The place only had a few people here, so there wasn’t much noise in it. “Do you still eat food?”

Genji looked to Tracer shrugged. “I can, but I don’t need to. Doctor Ziegler explained that my body doesn’t need the nutrients that food provides anymore, but if I wish to eat, I can.” 

“Well, that’s good...I think. Are you up for something to eat or…?” Genji shook his head. “Alright then, I’m gonna get a milkshake. Be right back!” Tracer blinked to the robot cooks and asked for her milkshake. It was made in merely one minute and was given to Tracer. She blinked back to Genji, milkshake in hand. “Alright, where to next, where to...Oh! How about we go to the Rec room? Besides, tomorrow, someone will be showing you to the Armory and Shooting Rang anyways. Let’s go!” Tracer once again grabbed Genji’s hand, who had no time to get words out as he was dragged along to the Recreational room. When they arrived, there weren’t many people inside. Just a few people, including a giant man hunched over an arcade machine, trying his best to press the buttons. Unfortunately, he had lost his last life. 

“Oh, curse these large fingers! That’s the 15th time!” Genji could recognize the voice. It was from before he blacked out. Before Tracer could have a chance to say anything, Genji made his way over to the hulking man and fake coughed. 

“Excuse me? Sir?” Genji was quiet, and a little nervous. He wasn’t sure what to make of the giant man, but he needed to talk to him. The man turned around to face Genji. The man had a full head of hair and a large beard, which were both white. He had a few scars as well. 

“Eh? Who are you? I’ve never...Wait, you’re the person we saw last week! I think...Are you?” The man was a bit vague, but genji understood what he meant. 

“Yes, I am. Were you the one who took me here? Who found me?” Genji was pretty sure this was the same man, but he could be wrong.

“I am indeed! My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm! A pleasure to meet you!” Everything about this man could be told by his face and voice. He was a strong and fearsome man, but joyful, happy and welcoming. 

“The pleasure is mine. I am Genji Shimada. I would like to thank you for what you did. If you had not found me, I’m not sure where I would be right now. Most likely in the Heavens.” Genji bowed to Reinhardt. Reinhardt smiled at Genji and patted the smaller man’s back, staggering him forward a bit. 

“Anything for someone in need! It’s nice to know that you will be with us! I’m sure we will be great friends!” Genji couldn’t help but smile back at the giant. He nodded and chuckled a bit. That’s when Tracer came over. 

“Well, looks like you two already know each other. Hey Reinhardt! How’s that game going?” Tracer waved to the man, leaning on Genji’s shoulder with her elbow. 

“Hello Tracer! I have not been able to beat this game...Yet! But I will some day!” Reinhardt turned to the game, which was back at it’s title screen. Genji suddenly had an idea. 

“Sir, I believe there is a game you can play along with us both. You may like it.” Genji smirked under his mask. 

“Oh really? What is it?” Both Reinhardt and Tracer looked to Genji, who felt very confident in himself right now. 

“...Mahjong. “  
-

Both Reinhardt and Tracer were sweating, looking anxiously at Genji as he stared at the tiled board. Multiple pieces were on the table, with Tracer not know entirely what was going on. Reinhardt was bouncing his leg in his chair, nervous about what Genji would do next. Suddenly, with the single toss of a tile, Genji leaned back. “North.”

Reinhardt sighed. “How are you so good at this game? This is the third time you’ve won!” Tracer groaned. 

“I don’t even understand some of it.” 

“If you had paid attention when I was explaining the rules, then you would understand. Now I believe you both owe me a drink later.” Genji chuckled and stood up. He looked out the window and noticed that it had grown dark. “It seems night has arrived. Tracer, would you mind showing me to my room?” Tracer nodded and bounced up from her chair. Genji looked back at Reinhardt and bowed. “Thank you for your hospitality and company. Good night.” 

“Good night my friend!” Reinhardt gave Genji a thumbs up before standing up and walking out of the room. Tracer lead Genji out of the Recreational Room and towards the third door labeled with the words Living Quarters. The door opened in front of them and Tracer led Genji towards the end of the hall. There was a door with his name on it. 

“Here’s your room!” Tracer placed a keycard in Genji’s hand. “That’s to enter your room and locker in the Armory. Well, I’ll be off then. If you need anything, I’m down the hall, third door from the entrance on the left. Night!” And with that, Tracer raced off to her own room. Genji looked down at the keycard, which also had his name on it. Genji swiped it against the door scanner and with a beep and click, the door unlocked. 

'Genji walked inside and turned the lights on, revealing a well sized room. There was a bed with white and orange marks on it. No doubt to signify it was from Overwatch. He saw a desk with a computer on it, and a closet. There wasn’t much else other than those. Genji closed the door and made his way to the computer. He sat down in a comfortable chair and turned the monitor on. The desktop background was the Overwatch symbol, and there were only a few icons. One of which was the internet. He clicked on that and went to a search engine, typing in ‘Genji Shimada’. He found a news article related to him. He clicked on it and read it’s contents. 

Genji Shimada, brother to Hanzo Shimada was the playboy of Hanamura. Sadly, as of December 8th, he was found in a critical state on the sidewalk next to the Shimada Castle. He was rushed to the hospital where Doctor Sodoko, a very skilled surgeon, tried his best to keep Genji alive. Unfortunatly as of December 11th, he was pronounced dead. Doctor Sodoko said this. 

“The state he was in was troubling. There was unfortunately nothing we could do for the boy. Any method of surgery we have at our disposal would not have any major effect on his life span. I felt sorry for him.” 

Police investigation is still underway, attempting to figure out what happened to the Shimada brother. The Captain had this to say. 

“There was no evidence at the crime scene to know for sure who or what hurt him so badly. We got no information from Genji, as he was too weak to answer any questions. As of right now, we are currently...Prohibited to search the Shimada Castle for evidence, but eyewitness reports say that he fell from the castle in that state. They could hear faint screaming and a blue glow, but as of right now, we have no solid clue on how this happened. We’ve hit a dead end, and we’ve hardly started the case.”

With no word from anyone related to the Shimada Clan, information will be scarce. Hopefully, more will come up soon.'

Genji remembered hearing something from Doctor Sodoko about ‘Covering things up.’ Genji understood completely. Having his clan not know that he wasn’t dead was good. To the world, Genji Shimada was dead, and wouldn’t be coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the second chapter. Wow. I never thought I would be able to actually keep my word about a new chapter. Damn. Well, anyways, thank you guys for reading.
> 
> The mere fact that while I saw off re-playing Borderlands 2 and Skyrim and I got 200 views and 11 kudos was more than I was expecting. I NEVER got that kind of support on Fanficton.Net. Ever. It's nice to see that this platform is working out better for me. Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon!
> 
> Also, I might be adding previews of the next chapter just to amp the anticipation. But I'll see what you think. Anyways, see ya next time.


	3. Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Genji's tour, he must get his body and skills in top shape for what is to come in the near future.

The next day had arrived, and after a good night's charge, Genji was feeling better than he had been in the past week. Genji got out of bed at 5:00 sharp. His body allowed him to wake up whenever he wanted, which made life a lot easier for him. He walked to his closet and grabbed the white, gray and orange suit that was given to all Overwatch members He strangely felt more comfortable in them. 

Today was his first day of rehab. He looked forward to stretching his muscles again, and to try out this new body of his. He walked out of the door to see that the lights were still dimmed into ‘Night Mode’. He walked down the hall and into the main lobby, seeing only a few people in there. It seems that this was when the early birds woke up as well, since he saw everyone who was awake in a drowsy state. He decided that he should try to drink something. He may not need to drink, since his body doesn’t require it, he thought some good old fashion tea couldn’t hurt. He made his way to the cafe and saw only one person inside. Commander Morrison. Genji walked to the robots who made food. 

“Greetings. Can I take your order?” The robot asked. Genji looked up at the selection of drinks and waited a minute to look through them. His eyes came across some wording, and he smiled. 

“Can I have a large Vanilla Chai Tea please?” Genji asked. Vanilla Chai had always been his favorite kind of tea. It wasn’t like the normal bitter tasting tea that his father and brother would drink. It was sweet, and a lot less unhealthy than coffee. 

The robot nodded and went to work on his tea. Genji looked back to see Commander Morrison sipping on a cup of coffee with a content look on his face. When Genji turned back around, there was a large steaming cup of tea in his face. 

“...Your tea sir. 173.5 degree Fahrenheit, brewed to perfection.” The robot said, still holding the large mug to Genji’s face. Genji grabbed the mug by the handel and nodded to the robot. He turned around and decided that he would sit with the Commander. As he approached, he could see the Commander’s eyes turn towards him. Genji felt a sudden feeling of fear as he approached. When he reached the table, he sat down on the opposite side of the table. Genji looked on both sides of him and saw no one else there. He pressed the release locks on the back of his head. The airlocks hissed and released the mask. Genji grabbed his mask and pulled it off. Morrison had seen his face before, so he didn’t mind letting the Commander see him. 

“...Genji, good morning.” Morrison said, greeting the cyborg ninja. Genji nodded to the commander and took a sip of his tea. 

“Good morning to you, Commander.” Genji greeted looking down at his drink. 

“You’re up early.” Morrison said, taking his eyes off of Genji to looked and see if anyone was coming. No one was.

“I feel better about myself waking up early. More time to do things rather than sleeping in all day like I used to.” Genji said, looking to see if anyone was coming when Morrison turned his head. “You?”

“It’s a habit. I used to be in the military, so it’s pretty much every day with this.” Genji nodded, listening to the commander while drinking. “Besides, I need to be up when I train you for rehab.” 

Genji finished his drink quickly. “You’ll be training me?” Genji was quite surprised. He would have thought the commander would be too busy with other duties to work on rehab with him.

“Yes. Not for the whole day though. I’ll only be evaluating you and testing you today. The suits need me to attend a business call.” 

“The suits? You mean the UN, correct?” Genji asked. He guessed this since the UN did technically create Overwatch. 

“You’d be half correct. We also have our weapons suppliers to talk to. Eclipse Inc. I’m sure you’ve heard of them? Largest PMC in the world, HQ is in Mexico, y’know?” Genji has heard much about the company known as Eclipse. They originally started in Russia during the beginning of the Omnic Crisis, but when new leadership came in, they moved to Mexico to make more money, as well to become international. They have some shady projects, but are legitimate when dealing weapons and gear for Overwatch and countries alike. 

“Who will be training me when you leave then?” 

“My second-in command will. Her name is Ana. She’ll be testing your aim. Then our head scientist, Winston, he’s the one who made your new body, will be taking you to our obstacle course to test your maneuverability and mobility. But before you start rehab, you’ll need to see Torbjorn, our blacksmith and builder. He’ll be in maintenance. Would you like to start your rehab now?” Genji thought over it. While he could convince Reinhardt and Tracer to play another game of Mahjong, stretching his limbs would benefit him.

“Alright then, Commander, let’s get started.” Morrison smiled at Genji. 

“Good. Meet me in the shooting range and we’ll start there.” Morrison got up and returned his mug to the robot. Genji chuckled to himself and sat back. This day was going to be interesting.

-

Genji walked through the doors of the maintenance room. He saw wooden signs that were crudely made with arrows on them. Genji followed the arrows through a maze of pipes and engines. When walking by a pipe, Genji nearly got blasted by a scolding burst of steam. Once he rounded a corner, he saw a red glow. As he moved towards the glow, he saw a large room with tools, metal parts, springs, etc. At the end of the room, a small man with an incredibly large beard and a large robotic arm hammering away at something. 

“I’ve got big plans for you…” Genji could hear the small man mutter to himself as he approached. 

“Um, hello sir?” Genji said, walking into the workshop. The dwarf stopped hammering and turned around. 

“...And you are?” The man asked, a Swedish accent in his voice. 

“My name is Genji. The Commander told me my gear would be here?” The small man nodded and went over to the left side of the room. There, he picked up a crate and brought it over. 

“There, load those into yer arm there.” Inside the box were what looked like hundreds of shurikens. Genji was amazed at the amount of shurikens inside. The man went back to the same spot and brought out a small sword. “There’s yer kodat.” Genji grabbed it and looked it over before the man came back with a larger sword. “Yer katana. Alright, out with ya!” The man shooed Genji away and went back to whatever he was previously doing. Genji looked down at the items he was given and picked them up. He placed the kodat and the katana on his back and carried the box of shurikens out of the room.

-

Genji walked into the shooting range to see Morrison inside, waiting with his back against the wall. “Hello Genji. Ready to start rehab?” 

Genji looked down at the box of shurikens. “I need to put these in first, Commander.” Morrison just chuckled.

“Right. Be quick, we got an hour before I have to leave.” It took Genji fifteen minutes to get all the shurikens in. He was fast about it, not wanting to waste the commander time. 

“Alright Genji, let’s see what you can do.” Genji nodded as the shurikens slid into the slots in his hand. He looked towards one of the training robots and flung three of the ninja stars at it. All three were stuck in it’s head. 

“Nice job.” Morrison complimented. Genji immediately felt a small amount of confidence as he continued his barrage of shurikens on the robots, using his spread shots and single shots. Nearly an hour passed as Genji was still launching his shurikens on the robots. From what Morrison could tell, the kid had good accuracy and the power in his throws were very powerful.

“You did good kid. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” Morrison said and began to walk away. 

“Commander, where are you going?” Genji asked, watching the commander leave. 

“The meeting. Don’t worry. Ana will be here soon. She has something to take care of.” And with that, the commander left. Genji was now alone in the shooting range. He looked around the place since he never got a good look at it. To the end of the room, there was a window showing off the beach. The room was almost entirely orange except for the floor, which was white. In the shooting range, normal targets and moving robot targets could be seen inside. Genji sat back and waited for Ana to arrive. He saw a small platform up above with a view of the ocean and the target. It must be where the snipers go to train. Genji walked over to the wall connecting to it and jumped on it. Once he landed a foot on there, he pushed up with it. He climbed up the wall with ease and landed on the platform, looking out over the ocean. It was a nice view, especially with the morning sun out. He let his feet sit out over the edge as he watched the waves hit the shore. 

Genji remembered doing something similar to this when he was a child. He and Hanzo would climb to one of the highest towers in Hanamura at night and would look over the city, admiring the lights down below. Those were good times. Times that Genji missed greatly. 

It wasn’t long before Genji heard the door to the training room open. 

“Who are we meeting again?” That was the voice of a young girl. Strange, wasn’t the second-in-command an adult?

“A man named Genji. He should be in here.” Genji looked down at the two. There was a tall woman with long black hair in a blue trench coat and beret, a sniper slinged to her back. Next to her was a little girl in a white dress. It was plain and didn’t have much design on it at all. The one thing Genji saw on the woman was a tattoo below her left eye. He saw something like that in history class. Something about Egypt was all he could remember. 

“I don’t see anyone here Mamma.” The girl said, looking around for someone. 

“Well, if he would reveal himself, that would help.” Perceptive. This woman spotted him rather quickly without his knowledge. Genji jumped down from the platform and landed on the floor in front of them. The little girl jumped back from the scare he gave her, but the woman gave a light chuckle. The girl looked up at Genji with awe. 

“Woah...Is this him?” The woman nodded. 

“Yes Freeha, this is him. Greetings, Mr. Shimada.” The woman greeted Genji with a smile. From what Genji could see, she was intelligent, perceptive, and if she had a sniper, a crack-shot. Genji bowed to the both of them. 

“Hello. You must be the Commanders Second-in-Command.” Genji then looked down. “Who is this?”

“I am her, yes. Call me Ana, please. And this is my daughter, Freeha.” Freeha waved to Genji. In return, Genji waved back. 

“No offense, Ma’am, but why is your child here with you?” Genji asked. Usually, military bases don’t permit children on base. 

“I took her around Japan a few days ago. She actually leaves today, back to Egypt. I’m just going to watch over her until it is time for her to go.” Ana explained. Genji couldn’t blame her. She has a duty as a mother to take care of her child and have time to see her.

“I see. I hope she likes my home country then.” Freeha was still looking up at Genji with a curious look. 

“Mister...Are you an Omnic?” Genji could feel a jab of emotional pain. Did he really look that much like an Omnic? 

“Freeha! That wasn’t ni-” 

“It is okay, Ma’am. No, I am not a robot. I am a cyborg ninja.” Genji said, trying to lighten the mood. Freeha giggled. 

“Ninjas are cool!” Genji’s slight pain turned into a small sense of pride and confidence. 

“Arigatou, little one.” Ana smiled and gave a light chuckle. 

“Alright, let us begin your training, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello once again everyone. Thanks for all of your support. Another hundred views is crazy, and even more comments and such. It's awesome to see. Usually by now, I would have abandoned my stories, but things are different here. 
> 
> Also, I'll be streaming tonight, playing random games on my Xbone. If you have one, you're welcome to join if there's enough space to play.
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.twitch.tv/delta_death236/profile

**Author's Note:**

> So if you are wondering, yes, Doctor Sodoko will be in here more than just this chapter I have plans for him. No, I am not pairing Genji with Mercy. (Though I ship them.) No, Doctor Sodoko will not be shipped with Mercy either. He has a wife and will be a father soon.  
> But yeah, there’s my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Also, as a warning, there will be sexual content in the future, and I will be beating the ever living hell out of Genji along the road. Mental breakdowns, getting extremity injured, you get the idea. When it comes to characters I love, I have this feeling that I want to hurt them. Badly. Maybe it’s because I’m a Sadist. Probably. Most likley.  
> (Kill me.)  
> Anyways, I will have another chapter posted...Whenever. Maybe next week. Maybe before then. But soon. I’m not very consistent. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to play Fallout 4...Again...I’ve spent more than 3000 hours on it. Kill me. My addiction won’t end.
> 
> Also, don't hate me, but I rushed through. The first fucking chapter. Yeah, that's why things go by quickly. Next time, I'm hoping to make things go a bit slower.
> 
> Also, I am looking for a coauthor to work with to help me with things, such as controlling certain characters, creating fight scenes and more. I will not always require help. Just when you can if you are willing to help. I use Google Docs to write my stories, so just ask me in the comments if you wish to write as a coauthor, and I'll leave my email address down. And if I don't respond, I may already have a partner.


End file.
